Who She Is
by TessieIII
Summary: Quinn finds her voice. Set during Laryngitis. One-Shot.


Quinn Fabray was pretty much dreading this moment. Ever since Mr. Schuster had told them that they'd be required to pick a song to sing in front of the entire Glee Club, she'd agonized over what to do.

After all, Quinn wasn't one to put her feelings on display to the entire world.

A few days of Googling and searching itunes left her with several possibilities, though she wasn't particularly excited about any of them. Nevertheless, here she was, standing in the choir room about ready to bare her soul to everyone. She shuttered ever so slightly at the thought.

" 'Sup, Mamacita?" Puck greeted her as he took his usual seat in the chair to her left.

"Puck, I told you not to call me that." She replied, rolling her eyes. She got so frustrated with him sometimes.

She supposed that was why their brief attempt at a relationship hadn't worked out; They were attracted to each other, but really, she knew in her heart, they had very little in common as people.

Maybe someday he'd grow up and they could try it again, but for now, they were better off separate.

" Geez, you're so testy lately with all your crazy mood swings. Chill out." He scoffed, putting his feet on the chair in front of him.

She fixed him with a second eye roll and a glare for good measure.

"Fine." He growled after a moment. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to call you that again..I guess."

Typical Puck, Quinn thought to herself. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she looked at the sheet music in her lap. She was grateful that he was giving her a place to stay, and that his mom was being…well, _understanding_ wasn't exactly the right word—about the whole baby thing, but she really had no desire to further complicate things by adding the stress of a relationship to the mix. She had enough to deal with with school and Glee and not to mention the completely awkward situation that resulted from being six months pregnant and sharing a bathroom with a family that she barely knew.

"Whatever." She mumbled to him half-heartedly.

She saw Brad come in and sit on the piano bench, and immediately got nervous. She really _was_ going to have to sing this damn song. The baby kicked lightly just behind her navel, and Quinn thought for a minute that maybe the baby could feel how tense she was.

She didn't put a hand to her stomach, as most mothers-to-be would. She never did that in public. Even though everyone in the school knew she was pregnant, she still felt slightly embarrassed doing things like that, afraid people would stare all the harder if she did.

Smoothing the edge of her purple cotton dress, she raised her hand and volunteered to sing first. Might as well get it over as quickly as possible.

Handing her music to Brad, she took her place in the hub of the piano. As he arranged the music on the stand she couldn't help but be glad she'd worn her purple dress today. Of all the maternity clothes she was able to find at Good Will, it was her favorite. She'd have to remember to thank Ms. Pillsbury for telling her about the clothing voucher the store offered for teen mothers. She smiled. Who ever thought she, Quinn Fabray, would be wearing clothes donated to her by a charity?

"Whenever you're ready, Quinn." Brad said to her.

She nodded, and he began playing the intro.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder__  
__You get your fill to eat__  
__But always keep that hunger__  
__May you never take one single breath for granted__  
__God forbid love ever leave you empty handed__  
__I hope you still feel small__  
__When you stand by the ocean__  
__Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens__  
__Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance___

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance__  
__I hope you dance__  
__I hope you dance_

She finished, letting the last note float in the air. The rest of the club applauded, and she realized she didn't feel the shame or embarrassment she'd anticipated. In fact, she was surprised to find that she was proud of herself.

"That was beautiful, Quinn." Mr. Schu said, sounding somewhat astounded.

Although her life had changed drastically in the past few months, she knew who she was right then. She was a mother, and she wanted nothing more than for her little girl to have the best of everything life had to offer, and she'd do anything to help ensure that.

Smiling like she hadn't in a long time, she returned to her seat, placing her hands on her belly as she went. 


End file.
